Generally, systems that provide biometric recognition and/or verification for verifying an individual's identity, verifying an individual's age, or authorizing a financial transaction require that a system user undergo an enrollment. In an enrollment, the individual typically presents identity verifying information, documents to attest to his true identity, and one or more biometric scans. Biometric information is then presented in subsequent transactions to recognize or verify the user and to indicate to the system that the individual has undergone enrollment. After enrollment, a user is free to conduct transactions in the system. One problem with current methods of enrolling users in biometric systems is that the enrollment process is entirely dependent on users initiating enrollment into the system by providing one or more pieces of identifying information. An additional problem with current methods of enrolling users in biometric systems is providing users with a simple method of completing enrollment, thereby activating user records and enabling users to use the system. What is needed are better systems and methods for enrolling users to help streamline and improve the enrollment process.